Lost Network Packets
The Lost Network Packets was an attachment to an email sent from Bungie to Hamish Sinclair, maintainer of the Marathon Story Page, meant to clear up some conflicting dates within the Marathon story. The original attachment is as follows: ' ' Our defenses are collapsing. I had no idea just how soft all of our security personnel have become. They just can't fight anymore. Maybe it was the stasis, or maybe they just never fought a hard fight. Worse yet, that damn computer keeps giving me empty promises about reinforcements. I've been doing all that I can just to keep the Aliens from reaching the main generator area, but we won't last long without help. ' Thank god that the MADDs came on line. We've been able to hold the aliens off for now, but I've been getting reports that a new class of alien has joined the fray, and the Madds aren't much good against them. Corridor three barricade was just breached, and that leaves the core of our defense open to a flank attack. ' We've had to fall back along three corridors, but one group was cut off when the bulkhead door sealed shut. Damn computers. Now, I know that Durandal has gone Rampant. Doors and elevators keep failing just when we need them. What good does a intelligence quotient of ten thousand do when you've got strangling hands around you're throat? ' I would shoot this terminal right now, if I thought that it would reach that damn AI. I might do it anyway, but ammunition is short. I've run out of ammo for my assault rifle, and the only flamethrower we had was lost when an elevator failed to function, and squad two was cut off. I understand that the aliens are taking prisoners. I'll hand it to them, they are better fighters that us. But I'll be damned if I'm going to be taken prisoner, my last bullet is for me. I've got a minute or two to rest, so I'm going to wax philosophical. I can't say any of this to the men because I don't want them to know how hopeless I think our fighting is. If I thought that we'd be safe if we surrendered, then that is what I would do. I don't know if our resistance has changed the outcome of this conflict, but I know that I've killed more of them than they have of me. Battlefield humor is the driest that there is. How can I laugh at my own death, my own destruction. ' If anyone reads this, I'm dead. The aliens cut us off, and we all fought to the end. I saw three of my best friends killed by some kind of flying slug. There is a way out of here that goes to the PWS Holo-Fun Park, but I don't have the power in my suit to propel me there. My final wish is that someone kill that damn computer... And now, where did I put that last bullet. Here it is... '' That goddamn computer. It took him seven years just to let me use a terminal. All of his messages came stamped onto my food packets. My protein bars told for an entire year "You need time to calm down." I still wish that I could eradicate him, although I am at his mercy. He keeps saying that I should be thankful that he saved me. For the record, I want to say again that computer is not sane. ''Durandal seems to be missing some of the chronology of events that occurred before the launch of the Marathon. When the Marathon was attacked, Leela began to scramble and rewrite all of the historical information for mankind. Of course, she was damaged, and her efforts were cut off by the compilers and by Durandal. The result is that some but not all of the Marathon's data was muddled. Leela's effort at confusion failed to trick the Pfhor, but it has confused Durandal, and that is funny. This is the time line that I am going to give to him. I can't verify some of the dates but I've done my best. I don't understand why all of these dates are important to Durandal, but he's threatened to isolate me with some of those weird S'pht things if I don't do this. Its bad enough being the only human around, keeping company with compilers for too long would make one mad. 2194- War between Icarus and Thermopylae. 2395- Purchase of Deimos from Free holders by UESC 2402- Doors Manual written up 2405- Marathon project begins pre-construction phase 2408- Deimos Conversion begins 2442- Misriah Massacre at food Riot 2465- Martians place munitions on Marathon 2466- Failed Martian Coup, MIDA controls government for short period. 2472- Launch of Marathon 2773- Marathon arrives at Tau Ceti 2787- Colony established 2794- Marathon attacked Please note the above text is Copyright © Bungie Software Products Corporation, 1995.